The Vacation in Soleanna and Oriana Begins/Sora and Sonic's Groups and Team Mononoke's Mission Begins
Peter Pan Parodies Studios presents.... Ash Pan 3: Adventures in Soleanna and Oriana (We then crossfade in the present, where at Port Neverland, Team Ash Ketchum and their allies, except Ash and Pikachu, are waiting for Ash and Pikachu to come so they could board the magic plane. But oddly enough, the only member of Sonic's group not with them is Rouge) Sonic: (Groans) Where are Ash and Pikachu? Ace: What's taking them so long to get here? Serena: (Shrugs) You know Ash and Pikachu; They're probably getting snacks for the ride. NiGHTS: (To Serena) Maybe. (To Sonic's group) Sonic, guys? Sonic's group: Yeah? NiGHTS: Go find Ash and Pikachu and tell them to hurry. Sonic's group: Okay. (They run off to find them. Elsewhere at the port, Ash and Pikachu came out with snacks they bought for the plane ride) Ash: Finally! Now we can go back to the others and catch that plane. Pikachu: (Agreeing) Pika. (They start heading to the direction of their group when Sonic's group arrived) Ash: Whoa! Sonic, guys, don't scare me and Pikachu like that! Shadow: Our apologies, Ash. Sonic's group: Yeah. Sorry. Sonic: But we came to hurry you up with those snacks. Knuckles: So, hustle it up. (They arrive back to the others, with Silver using his psychokinesis to catch any snacks they dropped while running) Iris: There you are! (Axew chirps) Dingodile: What took you the shrimp on a barby so long, Ash? Ash: The line at the snack shop was long. And the cashier got the price of these snacks wrong at first. Cream: But what matters is we're on time. Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao. Roxas: Well, shall we board? Heroes: Yeah! Tiny: Tiny excited! Ash: Soleanna and Oriana, here we come! (As they board the plane, the extended version of "Ash Pan the Series Theme Song" began. After showing their passports, Team Ash Ketchum and their allies boarded and seated themselves) Singers: (Voice-over) Sometimes Some days Go slippin' by so quick But these group Of heroes Are always on the move (The plane then takes off. Elsewhere, another plane containing Team Mononoke, except Moro, are flying to Soleanna and Oriana as well, for they, too, are on vacation) Singers: (Voice-over) There's no quest too big No quest too small When you need help Just call T-T-T-Team Ash Ketchum Heroes of Neverland T-T-T-Team Ash Ketchum When there's danger (The stewardess then gave Team Mononoke their flight meals, to which they calmly enjoyed) Singers: (Voice-over) Oh no, it never fails Once they're involved Somehow whatever's wrong Gets saved (On Team Ash Ketchum and their allies' plane, they, too got their meals, with the non-serious members chowing away like crazy people) Singers: (Voice-over) Fresh starts Not since The Great Lewis and Clarke Have all minds So fine This adventure is so cool (Later, both planes' passengers are enjoying an in-flight movie) Singers: (Voice-over) When you need some help To save the day They're never Far away T-T-T-Team Ash Ketchum Heroes of Neverland T-T-T-Team Ash Ketchum When there's danger (The planes then landed at the Soleanna and Oriana International Airport) Singers: (Voice-over) Oh no, it never fails Once they're involved Somehow whatever's wrong Gets saved (After exiting the plane, Team Ash Ketchum, their allies, and Team Mononoke met up and started exploring the Soleanna and Oriana Castle Town and New City) Singers: (Voice-over) Gray skies It's trouble Bad guys See more When they're around The heroes are never down T-T-T-Team Ash Ketchum Heroes of Neverland T-T-T-Team Ash Ketchum When there's danger Oh no, it never fails They'll take the missions And find the wheres and whys and whos (Elsewhere, unknown to the heroes and civilians of Soleanna and Oriana, a crew of familiar pirates secretly sneak by, carrying three small black evil-looking scepters. Then they arrive back at their ship and presented the scepters to K. Rool and Skurvy. Nearby, Sharpedo and Loki are secretly taking a tour of the kingdom via boats. Back with the heroes, they meet up with fourteen teenagers and two baby dragons, who happen to be old friends of the Dazzlings and Gangreen Gang, also working as royal maids and butlers for their ruling princesses, Princess Elise Oriana III and Princess Allison Oriana. The first teenager is a unicorn-like girl with with lavender skin, violet eyes, dark indigo hair with pink and purple streaks, and wearing a light blue short-sleeved shirt with a pink bowtie, a purple skirt with a pink star and five white stars, and purple and pink legwarmers with black dress shoes. She is Twilight Sparkle, the leader and bookworm of the Mane Seven. The second teenager is a Pegasus-like girl with with sky-blue skin, magenta eyes, rainbow colored hair with bangs hanging in the right side of her face, and wearing a blue short-sleeved button up shirt, a white short-sleeved shirt with a rainbow lightning bolt on it, a tight fitting black biker shorts underneath a pink and white skirt, rainbow colored bracelets, matching knee socks, and light blue and white converse shoes. She is Rainbow Dash, the competitive member of the Mane Seven. The third teenager is a pony-like girl with ivory yellow skin, teal eyes, and light pink hair, which was held in a butterfly hair clip, wearing a white tanktop, a grass-green skirt with three white and pink butterflies on it, a pink skirt lace with white polka dots, matching knee-high socks, and grass-green boots with white frills on them. She is Fluttershy, the shy voice of reason of the Mane Seven. The fourth teenager is an earth pony-like girl with a brown cowboy hat, tan skin with white freckles on her face, green eyes, tied up blonde hair, a southern accent, and wearing a white and green short-sleeved shirt, a brown belt with a red apple, a blue denim miniskirt with two pockets and a light blue skirt lace, and brown boots with three apples on each of them. She is Applejack, the tomboy of the Mane Seven. The fifth teenager is a pony-like girl with pure white skin, dark blue eyes, royal purple hair which is combed in wavy curls most of the time, a Mid-Atlantic accent, and wearing a short-sleeved pale blue shirt, two gold bracelets, a lilac skirt with blue and violet accents and three cyan diamonds on it, a blue triple-diamond barette, a violet designer belt and lilac boots with cyan diamonds on them. She is Rarity, the beauty queen of the Mane Seven. The sixth teenager is a pony-like girl with pale pink skin, light blue eyes, curly magenta hair, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a pink heart on it, a blue long-sleeved jacket, two matching bracelets, a pink skirt with two blue balloons and a yellow balloon on it, and blue boots with pink bows on them. She is Pinkie Pie, the hyperactive member of the Mane Seven. The seventh teenager is a pony-like girl with light amber skin, cyan eyes, red hair with yellow streaks, and wearing a magenta halter shirt with a red and yellow sun on it and a black halterneck strap on her neck, and orange skirt with a yellow stripe and a purple stripe on it, black wristbands with magenta studs on each of them, and black boots with magenta flame markings on them. She is Sunset Shimmer, the Mane Seven's newest member and best friend. The eighth teenager is a pony-like boy with pale yellow skin, pale blue eyes, short pale blue hair, and wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up underneath a green knit vest with a blue shooting star in the middle, aqua blue watch-like wristbands, bluish gray pants, white socks, and blue and white converse shoes. He is Comet Tail, the leader and brains of the Stallion Seven. The ninth teenager is a pony-like boy with pale blue skin, green eyes, short dark blue hair that is swept at the top, a yellow short-sleeved shirt underneath a blue jacket with two yellow stripes on the shoulder part of the sleeves and a winged yellow lightning bolt on the side of his jacket, white pants, white socks, and blue and yellow strapped shoes with white straps. He is Soarin, the competitive racer member of the Stallion Seven. The tenth teenager is a pony-like boy with medium blue skin, yellow eyes, and short wavy white and gray striped hair, and wearing a pale blue short-sleeve shirt with light purple rims, a gray pin with a purple heart symbol on it underneath a gray hoodless jacket with the sleeves rolled up, purple wristbands, dark blue pants, and purple shoes with white rims and shoelaces. He is Pokey Pierce, the romantic member of the Stallion Seven. The eleventh teenager is a pony-like boy with light gold yellow skin, blue eyes, and short blue hair, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a blue shield and yellow lightning bolt in the center underneath a slate gray jacket with a red and white stripe around the torso and shoulder part of his sleeves, blue pants with the bottom rim rolled up, and slate gray shoes with white markings. He is Flash Sentry, the fast jock boy of the Stallion Seven. The twelfth teenager is a pony-like boy with pale gold yellow skin, green eyes, and short neck-length orange hair with pale orange streaks, and wearing a brown cowboy hat, an orange long-sleeved button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a brown leather vest with an apple symbol on the side, a brown belt with a purple apple buckle, blue pants, and brown cowboy boots. He is Braeburn, the rodeo rider of the Stallion Seven. The thirteenth teenager is a pony-like boy with slate gray skin, pale yellow eyes, and short pale cyan hair with pale gray stripes, and wearing a red short-sleeved shirt underneath a black short-sleeved jacket with a white lightning bolt and gray cloud on the side, black wristbands with a white stripe, a pale yellow belt with a white buckle, light blue pants, and black and white sneakers. He is Thunderlane, the brawny member of the Stallion Seven. And the last teenager is a pony-like boy with gold yellow skin, blue eyes, and short brown curled hair, and wearing a yellow short-sleeved shirt with three horseshoe symbols on the front over a pale yellow long-sleeved shirt, pale tan brown pants, and yellow shoes with dark yellow rims. He is Caramel, the fun-lover of the Stallion Seven. The first baby dragon is male with purple scales, green eyes, and light green horns and underbelly. He is Spike, Twilight Sparkle's assistant and the Mane Seven's best friend. And the second baby dragon is female with blue scales, dark blue mohawk-like horns on her head, pale blue underbelly, and red eyes. She is Ember, Spike’s girlfriend and the Stallion Seven's best friend) Singers: (Voice-over) Gray skies It's trouble Bad guys See more When they're around The heroes are never down T-T-T-Team Ash Ketchum Heroes of Neverland T-T-T-Team Ash Ketchum When there's danger Oh no, it never fails They'll take the missions And find the wheres and whys and whos (Then after a little dinner with them, the Mane Seven and Stallion Seven bidded their old and new friends goodbye and headed back to the Soleanna and Oriana Castle while the heroes go to Hotel Helia. En route to the hotel, the heroes noticed six statues, two girls dressed like royalty, three four-legged beast-like Pokemon, and a familiar fairy-like Pokemon. Then, accidentally not seeing where they're going while looking at the statues, Ash, Pikachu, Ace, and Sonic almost fell into the river, much to everyone's concern, when three mysterious beast-like figures caught them and placed them back next to the others, much to everyone's surprise and confusion. After the three figures quickly left, the heroes watched them leave, shrugged, and headed for the hotel as the Theme Song faded away) Singers: (Voice-over) T-T-T-Team Ash Ketchum Heroes of Neverland T-T-T-Team Ash Ketchum When there's danger (Then repreatedly and so on until faded away during the song’s conclusion) (At Hotel Helia at night, the heroes gave their allies that stayed in Neverland a call about what happened at their arrival, even the part where Ash, Pikachu, Ace, and Sonic were rescued by three figures) Amelia: (On-screen) So three mysterious creatures rescued you four before you fell in the river? Ash: Yep. Pikachu: (Nods) Pika. Sonic: Thought we were gonna get wet. Ace: Or worse; Goners. Doppler: (On-screen) And did they resemble those three creatures as statues? Tommy: Seems like it. Chip: I caught a good glimpse of them. (They look at him) Chip: Three beasts that match the statues. (They resume their conversation now that Chip revealed the creatures) Sora: Do you know them? Kukui: (On-screen) Know them? No. But we heard of them. Namine: Heard of them from where? Moro: (On-screen) The legend. Heroes: Legend? (The allies on the screen nod) Amelia: (On-screen) Those three creatures are known as the three Elemental Beast Guardians, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. And the fairy is a Celebi, another legendary creature that has the ability to travel through time. Therru: So how did the legend go, Doppler? Amelia: (To Doppler, on-screen) Explain away, Delbert. Doppler: (On-screen) Gladly. (Doppler explained away) Doppler: (On-screen) It goes like this; 1,000 years ago, this country’s Sun God, Moon God, and Star God, Solaris, Malomyotismon, and Demidevimon, became gods and guardians under the promise that they would protect Soleanna, Oriana, and the world from danger and past mistakes. Entei, the Elemental Beast Guardian of Fire and Earth, Raikou, the Elemental Beast Guardian of Electricity and Light, and Suicune, the Elemental Beast Guardian of Water and Wind, joined them and became Guardians of Soleanna and Oriana too. And the Celebi Clan was created by Entei, Raikou, and Suicune to help protect the world’s time and space from being destroyed. However, greed, hatred, and power consumed Solaris, Malomyotismon, and Demidevimon when they became extremely jealous of the world’s peaceful life and the fact that Entei, Raikou, Suicune, and the Celebi Clan will take their place as Soleanna and Oriana’s official gods and guardians. Deciding to get rid of the beasts and use a female Celebi of royalty’s power to stay gods and guardians forever, Solaris, Malomyotismon, and Demidevimon captured the Celebi Queen, possessed her, and used her power with eight magical gems called the Soloriana Emeralds to try to destroy the time-space rift and recreate it as a world full of flames and darkness. However, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune teamed up with a group of chosen heroes, stopped the three monsters with their powers from the eight gems, rescued the Celebi Queen, and imprisoned Solaris, Malomyotismon, and Demidevimon, making them temporally tamed. However, due to Solaris, Malomyotismon, and Demidevimon’s dark fiery and polluted powers, the Celebi Queen died upon being rescued, but somehow, she was revived by an unknown healing power from the Celebi Clan. Charmy: Nobody knows how that power activated? Klang: Did they ever find out? Doppler: (On-screen) Unfortunately, no. That is a mystery no one could solve. Anyway, after the Celebi Queen was revived, Solaris, Malomyotismon, and Demidevimon were sealed away by Soleanna and Oriana’s royal family into three forms of little harmless white, black, and silver flames with the help of both the chosen ones, the guardians, and the Soloriana Emeralds. And they have since remained with the royal family up until ten years ago. Tails: What happened ten years ago, Doppler? Meowth: Did something bad happen? Doppler: (On-screen) Tragically, yes. James: (Confused) Tragically? Arren: What happened? Doppler: (On-screen) Ten years ago, a tragic accident occurred while the Duke and Duchess of Soleanna and Oriana and their scientists tried to tame Solaris, Malomyotismon and Demidevimon in an underground laboratory beneath the old Soleanna and Oriana Castle to help fix past mistakes and make the world a better place. The Duke, Duchess, and their scientists were mortally wounded from the incident’s explosion and they eventually died from that result later that day. All except one scientist named Daniel, who just passed away from pneumonia a year ago. He said that he witnessed Solaris and Malomyotismon splitting into each three forms. From Solaris; One in the form of a fiery lava monster representing his fire, the second in the form of a digital-conjuring creature representing his magic, and the other, a dark tar-like shadow representing his darkness. Mallow: And Malomyotismon's three forms? Doppler: (On-screen) Malomyotismon's three forms are; One in the form of a male shadowy vampire-like creature representing his pollution, the second in the form of a female figure representing his beauty, and the third representing a male shadowy figure representing his mind. Satsuki: Did anybody stop them? Doppler: (On-screen) Daniel said they were. He said the shadow and magic side of Solaris and the beauty and mind side of Malomyotismon, and an escaped Demidevimon, after temporally blinding him and knocking him out, was caught by two people that looked like a black animal and little boy and sealed inside three dark artifacts they called the Sun, Moon, and Star Scepters of Darkness, even though he doesn’t know what species the animal that captured the shadow and magic side was, and he didn't know who that boy's name is, the one who sealed the beauty and mind side. And the fire and pollution side…. Well, they were sealed away in two unknown seals, according to four mysterious people that helped escort the Duke and Duchess’ unconscious daughters and their two boyfriends out. And nobody knows where those two seals are since. Kairi: Which scepter took which? Doppler: (On-screen) The Sun Scepter of Darkness sealed the shadow and mind side of Solaris in itself. The Moon Scepter of Darkness sealed the beauty and mind side of Malomyotismon in itself. (Then Riku finished for Doppler, which he let him) Riku: (Realizing) And the Star Scepter of Darkness sealed Demidevimon in itself. Xion: Where did you learn a lot about this? Doppler: (On-screen) The Encyclopedia of Legends. Amelia: (On-screen) And ten years ago, we read about it in the paper the day after the accident as well. (Understanding the legend and the ten year old accident they just learned, the heroes, along with their on-screen allies, changed the subject) Ash: Anyway, we were told by the Mane Seven and Stallion Seven that the two Princesses and Princes of Soleanna and Oriana are not only starting the Festival of the Sun, Moon, and Star, but it's also gonna be a wedding between them, coronating their titles as the Dukes and Duchesses. Bubbles: (On-screen) How wonderful! Blossom: (On-screen) Wish we could be there. Buttercup: (On-screen) If it weren't for our, except the Dazzlings', work schedule. Butch, Boomer, and Brick: (On-screen) Yeah. Utonium: (On-screen) Normally, the Festival of the Sun, Moon, and Star never have wedding ceremonies. Miss Keane: (On-screen) Unless if it's about Coronation Day. Utonium: (On-screen) Exactly. (Later, after hanging up with their allies, the heroes settled for bed when San and Sonic's communicator watches beeped. They answered) San and Sonic: Hello? (Silence, then....) San and Sonic: What?! (Some more silence) San: Okay. Sonic: Got it. (They hang up) San: Team Mononoke and I, along with Sonic and Sora's groups, have to go on a mission. Shadow: It's urgent. Ash: What kind of mission? Omega: It's classified. (Realizing why Omega said that, the heroes nod silently and let Silver magically silently whisper to the heroes not going on the mission. Once that's done, the heroes staying behind nod) Heroes staying behind: Be careful. Heroes on the mission: We will. (Then with that, Team Mononoke and Sora and Sonic's groups quickly left after magically changing back into their daytime clothes courtesy of the Winx Club. After they're gone, the heroes staying behind got calmly concerned) Bloom: I hope they come back safe. Stella: So we can enjoy the rest of our vacation. Heroes: (Nods) Yeah. (Then with that, they get ready for bed. At the train station, Team Mononoke and Sora and Sonic's groups got their tickets and headed off to their mission's location) Coming up: Team Mononoke and Sonic and Sora's groups infiltrate the pirates' base in White Acropolis in the Land of Zill to bust Rouge out and afterwards, help escort her to a rendezvous point at Kingdom Valley and deliver three certain dark-looking objects to the Neverland News Studio back home in Neverland to hide them from the wrong hands. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies